Breathe out and Walk
by Mitsu Koro
Summary: Allen Walker est un jeune étudiant de vingt ans. Il vit au jour le jour, dans le même état d'esprit que la plupart des jeunes de son âge, sans qu'aucun élément perturbateur ne vienne bousculer son quotidien. Du moins, jusqu'à cette nouvelle, et jusqu'à cette rencontre. YULLEN
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour!_ **

J'ai fait le choix de tester un peu le potentiel de cette fiction en commençant par un simple prologue. Bien sûr, on y apprend pas grand chose, mais bon, ça devrait me permettre de sentir si je vais oui ou non me ramasser complet x)

Il s'agit donc d'un YULLEN, j'y tenais pour ma première fiction sur -man, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Très bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

Allen Walker était un jeune homme tout à fait normal, quoique doté d'un grand talent. Il était inscrit dans la prestigieuse école internationale de musique de la capitale japonaise, dans laquelle il avait d'ailleurs largement mérité sa place : il avait commencé le piano à quatre ans, avait remporté son premier concours à l'âge de six et comptait aujourd'hui, à vingt ans, près de trente victoires ainsi que de nombreux prix.

Comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge, il était souvent entouré d'un groupe d'amis avec lesquels il sortait dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Il avait même une très jolie petite amie, prénommée Lenalee Lee, une violoniste de talent avec laquelle il partageait un studio à deux stations de métro de leur école.

Allen éprouvait parfois des doutes quant à la voie qu'il avait choisi. Après tout, quitter l'Angleterre et s'inscrire dans une école de musique était un choix assez lourd de conséquences. Pourrait-il trouver un emploi assez bien payé pour s'assurer une vie confortable après ses études? Vivre de sa passion été son rêve depuis qu'il avait posé ses doigts d'enfant sur les touches de son premier piano, mais y parviendrait-il? Et ensuite, retournerait-il en Angleterre ou resterait-il dans ce pays, certes magnifique, mais si différent de celui dont il venait? Et puis, en Angleterre, il y avait sa mère.

Il commençait à très bien parler le japonais. Il ne l'avait pas appris aussi vite que ce qu'il espérait, après tout les cours étaient donnés en anglais et il avait durant de nombreux mois choisi la facilité de se débrouiller avec sa langue maternelle en dehors de l'école. D'ailleurs, si sa petite amie, née d'un père chinois mais d'une mère japonaise, ne l'avait pas obligé à oublier l'anglais en dehors des cours et de ses amis, il bafouillerait sans doute encore les quelques phrases qu'il apprenait à l'école de musique.  
En arrivant à Tokyo, Allen avait connu le changement auquel il avait tant aspiré durant ses années de lycée. Le dépaysement avait répondu à ce besoin durant un peu plus d'un an. Mais depuis quelques mois, il ressentait de nouveau une certaine lassitude due à une routine qui encore une fois, avait réussi à s'installer...

Chaque matin, il se levait à huit heure moins le quart, buvait la tasse de café que sa petite amie lui avait préparé avant de partir prendre sa douche. Quand elle libérait enfin la salle de bain, il l'embrassait sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour. Parfois, Lenalee en réclamait plus et le serrait dans ses bras, bien sûr il ne protestait pas et répondait à son étreinte, bien qu'il ne fut pas du matin. Après une douche bien chaude, il enfilait ses vêtements et comme presque toujours, c'est sa petite amie qui le coiffait. En fait, elle adorait jouer avec ses cheveux anormalement blancs. Même s'il trouvait ça plutôt étrange, il ne lui faisait jamais remarquer...inutile de vexer la très susceptible demoiselle. Contraint par celle-ci d'avaler quelque chose avant de quitter l'appartement, il picorait quelques céréales directement dans le paquet, allait se brosser les dents et partait prendre le métro à huit heure quarante.  
Le jeune couple arrivait à l'école quelques minutes avant le début des cours qui commençaient à neuf heure, et ils rejoignaient les amis avec lesquels ils partageaient les mêmes enseignements. Allen et Lenalee été rarement ensemble, lui étant pianiste et elle violoniste. Alors, avant qu'il ne rejoigne les autres élèves de la classe Piano, Lenalee se jetait dans ses bras et l'embrassait. Les cours s'enchainaient plus ou moins rapidement, son préféré étant bien évidement celui de pratique. Mais il appréciait aussi les quelques cours de théories ou d'histoire de la musique qu'il avait en commun avec son ami de la classe Guitare et Basse, Lavi, dont il était particulièrement proche.  
Le midi, Allen, Lavi, Fô, une guitariste, Marie et Arystar, deux flûtistes, rejoignaient Lenalee et Miranda, une saxophoniste. Comme toujours, Lavi taquinait les filles de la bande, et comme toujours, Fô lui en collait une.  
Les amis se séparaient pour deux heure de cours et se retrouvaient de nouveau à la fin de la journée, vers quinze heure en général. Ils repassaient du temps ensemble, une ou deux précieuses heures qu'Allen privilégiait. Deux ans auparavant, c'est ce joyeux petit groupe qui lui avait permis de se sentir rapidement à l'aise et de s'intégrer à, ce qui était pour lui, l'autre bout du monde.  
Selon le travail qu'il avait à faire, il retournait un peu à l'école pour profiter des pianos disponibles ou de l'immense salle d'étude. Ensuite, il retrouvait chez lui Lenalee. Ils sortaient régulièrement le soir, surtout le week-end. La capitale ne manquait pas d'occupations, particulièrement pour des jeunes de vingt ans.  
En rentrant chez eux, le couple n'avait que rarement l'envie de s'endormir devant la télé, étant à un âge où même après la pression d'une grande école et quelques heures à se promener dans les rues et les magasins bruyants de la capitale japonaise, ils avaient surtout envie de faire l'amour. Puis, avant de s'endormir dans les bras d'Allen, Lenalee lui soufflait toujours un "je t'aime" auquel il répondait la même chose.

Oui, Allen était un jeune homme tout à fait normal. Etudiant, entouré d'amis auxquels il tenait, en couple avec une jeune fille dont il était amoureux, inscrit dans une routine qu'il n'affectionnait pas mais acceptait malgré tout.  
Alors pourquoi tout cela pour une telle conclusion? Eh bien, comme tout jeune homme normal, Allen avait la tête pleine de doutes et d'espoirs. Des projets, des craintes quant à de possibles échecs, des idées sur ce que pourra être sa vie "plus tard"...  
Mais jamais Allen n'avait imaginé regretter un jour cette routine, ses doutes et ses peurs à propos de ce "plus tard" qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, avait semblé être un dû.

_- Combien de temps vas-tu encore perdre à te lamenter? Ouvre les yeux, lève toi et vis, idiote pousse de soja!_


	2. Chapitre un

Bonjour!

Voici le premier chapitre! Bon, j'admets qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans la première partie, mais j'installe mon histoire. Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir!

**Naemir** : Je te remercie pour m'avoir laissé ma toute première review, très agréable à lire, en plus! Je vois très bien de quoi tu parles concernant un grand nombre de textes, malheureusement! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, mais j'ai peur qu'elle attaque ta santé mentale, ohlàlà...Je te laisse quand même à ta lecture, à bientôt!

**Minelis** : Merci beaucoup pour cette review, c'est toujours très encourageant quand on débute une fiction! :) bonne lecture!

* * *

Si le monde semblait ne plus tourner comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant, le sol, lui, était bien en mouvement sous ses pieds. C'était comme si le bureau dans lequel il se trouvait appartenait à une autre dimension, qu'il était indépendant du reste du bâtiment. Non, c'était lui qui appartenait à cette autre dimension, sinon l'homme au regard compatissant assis face à lui aurait forcément remarqué l'étrange phénomène.

"Monsieur Walker?"

La voix de son vis-à-vis résonna dans sa tête qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains tremblantes.

"Voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous, monsieur Walker?

- Appeler quelqu'un...?, répéta-t-il d'une faible voix

- Oui. Je sais que vous êtes venu seul, mais au vu des circonstances, il serait mieux d'appeler l'un de vos proches. Je pourrais ainsi vous aider à les informer de la situation, ainsi que des mesures mises en place pour...

- Non. Je peux m'en occuper seul.

- Monsieur Walker, je sais à quel point cette nouvelle est difficile à entendre et à accepter, et je sais aussi qu'on ne peut traverser une telle épreuve sans un grand soutien moral. Bien sûr, nous avons ici un psychologue à votre écoute, mais l'implication des proches est primordiale. C'est pourquoi...

- Je ne souhaite appeler personne, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas dit que je traverserai cette...épreuve seul. Je vous remercie, docteur. Je vous reverrai donc demain, bonne journée."

Son dossier en main, Allen quitta le bureau du médecin. Le trajet pour sortir de l'hôpital lui sembla infiniment long, bien qu'il le fasse la tête complètement vide. Le métro était à deux pas de là, et le prochain devait bientôt arriver, d'ici cinq ou six minutes. Mais il était incapable de prendre la moindre décision, pas même celle de prendre le métro. Alors que faire? Rester planté là, à attendre que l'air frais du début de soirée lui donne l'envie de rentrer chez lui, au chaud? Qu'il lui rappelle comment faire pour avancer, pour marcher jusqu'à la station? Comment faire pour vivre.

Il ne bougea pas, son dossier appuyé contre son ventre et le regard vide. Il resta ainsi durant deux minutes, ou peut-être dix. Peu importait. Enfin, la pensée lui vint que, si une infirmière l'apercevait, on lui proposerait encore d'appeler quelqu'un pour lui, avec cette fois plus d'insistance. Aussi, il décida de faire quelques pas sans savoir vraiment où ils le mèneraient. Il longea naturellement l'hôpital, tourna lorsqu'il en atteignit l'angle et poursuivit sa route jusqu'au petit espace vert situé derrière le bâtiment. Il y avait quelques bancs, il se dirigea vers l'un d'eux et s'y installa machinalement.

" Et maintenant...?, souffla-t-il

- Tu parles tout seul? Putain, pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des mecs bizarres?"

Allen sursauta. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le jeune homme assis à côté de lui. Ou plutôt à côté duquel il s'était assis.

"Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'avais même pas remarqué?"

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire franc. Dans d'autres circonstances, Allen en aurait sans doute été déstabilisé, mais tout était différent pour lui maintenant, et il se surprit à ressentir une vague envie de suivre l'inconnu dans son rire. Il se contenta de sourire ce qui était en soit déjà un exploit.

"Je m'appelle Yuu Kanda"

Ledit Yuu Kanda, après s'être remis de son fou rire, tendit sa main droite à Allen. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, il mit sa main dans la sienne mais ne la serra pas.

"Tu ne me dis pas ton nom?

- Ha...excusez-moi. Allen Walker

- Ces étrangers, ils sont vraiment bizarres..."

Allen ne disait rien, il s'était remis à fixer ses chaussures, son dossier posé sur ses genoux. Son envie de rire avait disparu en même temps que son sourire, il n'y avait de nouveau plus que le néant. Kanda le fixait depuis bien plus de temps que la politesse ne le permettait, mais de toute façon, il voyait bien que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs était bien trop loin pour s'en rendre compte.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça?", demanda Kanda plus pour briser le silence que par curiosité

Lorsque Allen réalisa qu'il lui parlait du dossier, il eut un réflexe idiot qui fit sursauter l'inconnu à ses côtés. Il se leva d'un bond, laissant tomber ce même dossier dont les feuilles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Il se passa encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réagisse, tandis que Kanda était déjà à terre, en train de ramasser les feuilles. Alors qu'il tendait la main vers l'image IRM, Allen se baissa à son tour et l'attrapa avant lui. Il ramassa les quelques papiers encore sur le sol et récupéra hâtivement ceux que le japonais avait déjà.

Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Allen s'était senti rougir. Avait-il honte d'être malade, pour qu'il ne veuille à ce point pas dévoilé les résultats de ses examens? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était croiser des regards de pitié, des regards dans lesquels il lisait la gravité du mal qui le rongeait. Aussi, il mit un certain temps avant d'oser croiser celui de l'inconnu. Mais lorsqu'il le fit, il n'y aperçu rien de cela.

"On sera sans doute amener à se revoir, Allen Walker. Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de te réveiller."

Sa voix était calme, elle ne tremblait pas, il n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'Allen, il lui adressa même un sourire et lui lança un "salut, mec!". Cette fois en revanche, le jeune anglais en fut déstabilisé, mais aussi bien plus réveillé. Il secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus aucune feuille sur le sol, puis il revint sur ses pas et se décida à regagner la station de métro pour rentrer chez lui.

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte d'entrée de son studio que...

"ALLEEEEEEEN!"

Lenalee se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami, manquant de peu de le faire tomber.

"J'étais tellement, tellement inquiète! Tu n'as pas répondu à un seul de mes appels! Tu devrais être rentré depuis au moins une heure! Et tu devais m'appeler après tes examens!

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai...je suis désolé. Il y avait du monde, je suis passé un peu plus tard que prévu. Et...mon portable était en silencieux, je ne l'ai pas entendu. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

- Vraiment? Mais, et tes maux de tête? Et tes nausées? Il y a bien une raison à ça, ça dure depuis au moins trois semaines, quand même!

- Ouais...hum, le...surmenage.

- Le surmenage?

- Je me suis mis un peu trop de pression avec les examens qui approchent, j'ai beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps, et je suis sorti à côté. Ajouté au stress, c'est un peu trop pour moi, on dirait..."

Il regarda sa petite amie avec espoir. Il ne s'était pas senti très convaincant, et si Lenalee se doutait de quelque chose...

"Tu en fais toujours trop, mon coeur, je te le dis tout le temps!

- Et tu as raison.

- Bien sûr que oui. Bon, va prendre une douche, je m'occupe de faire à manger. Ce soir, tu ne touches à rien!"

Allen déposa un bisou sur son front, la remercia et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il retira ses vêtements, alluma l'eau et se glissa sous le jet chaud. Il appuya sa tête contre la paroi embuée de la douche et souffla longuement.  
Combien de temps pourrait-il lui cacher? A elle, et à ses amis, car il était exclu qu'il leur dise, à eux aussi. Comment annonçait-on ce genre de chose? Comment vivait-on au quotidien quand nos proches nous regardent avec toute la tristesse du monde dans leurs yeux?

Mais d'un autre côté, comme pouvait-on affronter une telle épreuve seul?

Une vive douleur dans le crâne le tira de ses pensées en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Un instant, il pria intérieurement pour Lenalee n'ait rien entendu, celui d'après, il éclatait en sanglot.

Allen avait rejoint sa petite amie autour de la table basse, elle avait un large sourire auquel il répondit pour ne pas la froisser.

" ça sent bon.

- N'est-ce pas! Je t'ai fait des hamburgers maison, ça te remonte toujours le moral! dit-elle avec enthousiasme

- Merci beaucoup."

Elle se leva pour aller chercher les assiettes, et le jeune homme en fit de même. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne le coin cuisine du studio, il arriva son dos et encercla sa taille de ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et appuya sa tête contre son dos.

"Merci beaucoup"

Surprise par son comportement inattendu, elle attrapa les mains de son petit ami, se retourna et lui intima d'une main de lever sa tête encore baissée.

"Allen...est-ce que ça va?"

Elle avait l'air si inquiète...il était certain que s'il lui annonçait qu'il avait ne serait-ce une simple grippe, elle le serait encore plus. Elle n'en dormirait plus, elle veillerait sur lui et se rendrait malade à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire autant de mal. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et posa son front contre le sien.

"Je t'aime.

- Allen...

- Et je vais bien."

Il s'éloigna d'elle et sourit de la façon la plus naturelle possible. C'était peut-être lâche, elle voudrait le savoir, après tout. Mais si lui avait eu le choix de vivre encore un un peu dans l'ignorance, il l'aurait fait.

"Mais j'ai faim"

Encore plus étonnée par ce retournement de situation, mais bien rassurée, Lenalee éclata d'un rire clair et alla chercher de quoi nourrir son petit ami affamé.

Allen se détacha doucement de la jeune fille endormie dans ses bras, puis il avança jusqu'à la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Il se baissa et attrapa son dossier médical qu'il n'avait pu cacher qu'entre les plis d'une serviette de bain en attendant que sa copine s'endorme. Dans le salon, une petite armoire contenait un nombre étonnant de boîtes, remplies pour la plupart de dizaines et de dizaines de partitions et de fiches de cours. Les roses pâles appartenaient à Lenalee, les grises étaient les siennes, une idée de la jeune fille pour éviter les mélanges. Il savait qu'elle n'ouvrait jamais d'autres boîtes que les roses, le dossier serait donc bien caché au fond d'une des petites caisses grises.

Le lendemain matin, son réveil sonna à huit heure moins le quart. Une odeur de café flottait dans l'appartement, il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il se dégagea avec peine du lit encore chaud et attrapa sa tasse fumante. Il la tenait d'une main et appuya sur un petit bouton proche de la fenêtre de l'autre. Le volet électrique s'ouvrit. Il faisait beau à Tokyo, aujourd'hui. Dans moins d'une heure, il prendrait le métro pour se rendre en cours, accompagné de Lenalee. Il retrouverait ses amis, Lavi lui demanderait des nouvelles de sa santé sur un ton léger afin de cacher son inquiétude, il lui répondrait que tout allait bien, "juste le surmenage".

C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Du moins, jusqu'à quinze heure. En attendant il avait le droit à quelques heures de répit. Non. Il fut pris soudainement d'une forte envie de vomir et couru jusqu'aux toilettes.

Dans la journée, Allen expliqua à ses amis ainsi qu'à Lenalee que le médecin lui avait conseillé de se remettre au sport qui avait pour effet de réduire le stress et de permettre de se vider la tête, ce qui remédierait sans doute à son petit problème de santé. Officiellement, Il était donc inscrit à une salle de sport à deux pas de l'hôpital, à laquelle il se rendrait entre quinze et seize heure. Officieusement, Il était attendu pour ses séances de radiothérapie.

Une fois entre les murs blancs de l'hôpital, on l'orienta dans la partie cancérologie où le médecin de la veille l'attendait. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, on lui expliqua une nouvelle fois le mode de fonctionnement de la radiothérapie, ses effets sur la maladie, ses effets secondaires. Il se contentait d'acquiescer et ne posa aucune question. Enfin, on l'amena dans la salle où avaient lieu les séances. Sans l'immense machine blanche au centre de la pièce, elle serait presque aussi vide que froide. Mais bon, il n'était là que pour quinze minutes. Ensuite, il aurait une discussion avec le médecin, puis il rentrerait chez lui...comme si de rien n'était.

"Comment s'est passée cette première séance, monsieur Walker?

- Bien, je suppose, répondit-il sur un ton neutre

- C'est un peu déroutant au début, mais vous verrez, dans quelques temps, vous y serez habitué."

Allen voyait mal comment on pouvait s'habituer à ce traitement. D'autant plus que d'ici quelques jours, les premiers effets secondaires se feraient sans doute ressentir.

"Avez-vous discuter avec vos proches? J'ai vu dans votre dossier que votre mère vit encore en Angleterre. Vous n'avez pas de famille ici, n'est-ce pas?

- Non. Je vis avec ma petite amie, mais je ne lui ai pas encore parlé.

- Monsieur Walker, vous...

- Je le ferai. Plus tard.

- Vous n'avez pas encore réalisé ce qui vous arrive, monsieur Walker. C'est tout à fait normal, la plupart des mes patients réagissent ainsi. Mais croyez en mon expérience, personne ne peut traverser cela seul."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen quitta le bureau. Il marchait lentement dans les couloirs, dans le même état d'esprit que la veille. Peut-être était-ce un effet que l'hôpital avait sur lui? Ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de se protéger, il oubliait les raisons de sa présence entre ces murs pour ne pas s'effondrer devant ces gens qui avaient déjà assez pitié de lui comme ça.

"Tiens, mais c'est la pousse de soja!"

Allen leva brusquement sa tête pour se retrouver face à face avec le jeune homme de la veille. Il le regardait fixement et avait encore ce sourire si naturel.

"Excusez-moi...mais c'est à moi que vous parlez?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre? demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur

- Pourquoi pousse de soja?

- Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien! C'était ça, ou le zombie. J'ai trouvé le deuxième impoli.

- Le premier l'est aussi.

- Peu importe, pousse de soja. Alors, comment ça s'est passé?

- Pardon?

- Tu étais en radiothérapie, non? Une tumeur maligne du cerveau, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu, mais c'est assez pour en déduire ce que tu es venu faire ici aujourd'hui.

- Je...Oui, ça s'est bien passé, merci. Au revoir."

Kanda eut un petit rire amusé dont la raison échappa à Allen. Qui était cet homme? Il ne le connaissait absolument pas, et il lui parlait très familièrement, il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. C'était peut-être un original, même s'il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement bizarre...si l'on oubliait ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus. Mais bon, il était mal placé pour parler de cela, avec ses cheveux blancs comme neige.

Allen décida de l'ignorer et de poursuivre son chemin. Mais quand il arriva à la hauteur de Kanda, celui-ci le retint par le poignet.

"Tu étais seul hier, quand tu es venu ici. Et tu es parti seul. Tu l'es encore aujourd'hui. Pourquoi?

- Je...vous...qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde."

Il se dégagea sèchement de l'emprise de Kanda et se remit à marcher.

"C'est vrai, ça ne me regarde pas. Et pourtant..."

Il rattrapa le jeune homme, le dépassa et lui bloqua le passage. Allen fut bien contraint de s'arrêter, mais il ne manqua pas de montrer son agacement en claquant sa langue et en soupirant longuement.

" Vous vous moquez de moi?

- Non, répondit Kanda avec un sourire laissant penser le contraire

- Alors quoi?

- Je ne suis pas médecin.

- Sans blague? Je t'avais pris pour un de ces surdoués sortis du lycée à quatorze ans et diplômé des plus grandes écoles à vingt.

- C'est vrai que je ressemble un peu à ces jeunes. L'air supérieurement intelligent, sans doute, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde"

Malgré l'énervement qu'il voulait afficher afin de repousser son interlocuteur, Allen ne put réprimer un sourire.

"Est-ce que tu as du temps devant toi?", demanda soudainement Kanda

La situation était de plus en plus étrange. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir cet étranger? L'idée qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un malade mental lui traversa la tête une petite seconde, le poussant à répondre "non". Pourtant, il n'en avait aucune envie. Quelque chose en lui...l'attirait, sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi.

"Oui" répondit-il finalement


End file.
